1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved cat litter and, more specifically, to a cat litter that comprises an ingredient of Switchgrass in a pelletized form.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rising costs of ethanol production in the United States is causing an increase in the price of many commodities. A recent high for the cost of dried distillers grain, due to a demand for ethanol as a fuel source, is causing the prices of milk, dairy and other products to increase. Consumers are absorbing these costs, which become even greater at the times production is adversely affected by the weather.
This same demand is affecting the manufacturing costs of the litter products that mainly comprise a dried distillers grain in their compositions, the increase of which is passed on to consumers. A need is felt for a means to maintain the costs of litter manufacture while not compromising the effectiveness of the cat litter. The present invention teaches a pelletized litter composition comprising a Switchgrass added to or replacing a conventional dried distillers grain.
Switchgrass is very low in cost and its use in a litter composition can reduce the costs of the litter's raw material by as much as 40%. Switchgrass is a perennial product that is capable of producing a tremendous yield per acreage. Another advantage to Switchgrass is that it stands up to poor soil and poor climate conditions; it is essentially drought resistant.
Switchgrass is abundant in the central United States and its inclusion in litter compositions helps control the costs of manufacture and sale. It remains an effective binding ingredient and it does not compromise the efficiency of the litter's ability to suppress musky odors.
A search of the prior art reveals no patents that utilize the pelletized Switchgrass feature taught in the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,660 to Pris et al. teaches a litter composition that comprises natural grasses. Natural grasses, such as grass straws and alfalfa, are litter ingredients well known in the art; however, these natural grasses are not the same as the switchgrass taught herein, but they rather include most plants grown as cereals. Switchgrass is distinguishable because it not a plant grown as a cereal and it is therefore not encompassed in any broad teachings for grass straws. There is no reference known to teach Switchgrass in litter.